Data analytics involves inspecting, cleaning, transforming, and modeling data with the goal of discovering useful information, suggesting conclusions, and performing actions based on the useful information and conclusions. One type of data analytics is predictive analytics, which focuses on application of statistical models for predictive forecasting or classification. Another type of data analytics is text analytics, which applies statistical, linguistic, and structural techniques to extract and classify information from textual sources or samples.